Love live version of the letter
by otakufan375
Summary: Honoka finds a cursed letter in the idol clubroom. A ghost appeared and tried to attack her but she managed to get away. Can she and her friends find out how to get rid of the ghost? This is based on the Visual Novel "The Letter"


Honoka was cleaning the idol clubroom for today's meeting and she was rummaging through some of the stuff that was in the room to see if there was anything that they could use to help their idol activities or help them pass the time when they aren't focusing on their idol activities. She found some history on the school and other stuff that was related to the school.

Honoka then found something else. She saw that there was a piece of paper on the ground. She picked up and opened to see what it was. Her blood froze when she saw what was on the piece of paper. There was message that said "Help me" and what made it more terrifying was that the message was written in red. Honoka knew that this wasn't red ink.

"I-is this blood?" Honoka asked

Honoka read the letter and all it said was "Help me" but she saw that there was a different message written at the very bottom of the letter. It said" Send this to 5 other people or else."

Honoka was now starting to get scared but she started to think that this was probably a prank that one of the students set up in order to scare her. She folded the paper in half since she didn't have the time to throw it away since she needed to go to class soon. The next thing she saw left her frozen.

There was a pair of blood soaked feet on the floor and there were no toenails. The skin looked rotted and there was even some bone sticking out in some places. Honoka slowly looked and saw the face of the person standing before her.

It was a woman with pale white skin. She had blood all over her face and her eyes had no pupils. She had long flowing black hair. Her mouth was open in the shape of an O. Honoka was terrified at the sight before but she started to deny that the thing that was in front of her wasn't real. She was starting to think that a student is just trying to scare her,

"C-can I-I h-help y-you?" Honoka stuttered

The woman smiled and let out a giggle. The woman was starting to make moaning noises that reminded her of what zombies sounded like in the movies.

Honoka decided that she has had enough and bolted to the door to get out. But to her dismay the door was locked which shocked her since she was pretty sure she didn't lock the door when she came in here.

"Why is the door locked? I didn't lock it when I came in here! So why is it locked?" Honoka asked

Honoka looked at the woman behind her and saw that she was approaching her slowly. She watched in horror as the woman was slowly making her way towards her.

"S-stay away from me!" Honoka shouted

Honoka's plea was ignored and the strange woman kept walking towards her. Honoka worked double time to get the door open and she was finally able to get the door to open. She wasted no time and got out of there as fast as she could. She was running down the stairs but her foot slipped and she fell down the stairs. She hit her head when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Honoka just lied there. She was unable to get up and the last thing she saw before she passed out was the woman's blood soaked feet.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE CLASSROOM.

Umi was tapping her desk impatiently with her finger. She was with Kotori and both of them were waiting for Honoka to show up. Their childhood friend never showed up for class and Umi was not happy at all.

"That Honoka! When I find her I'm give her the scolding of a lifetime" Umi grumbled

"I'm sure she has a good reason for not showing up to class" Kotori said

"You're too soft on her, Kotori! What possible reason could she have for skipping class" Umi said

"Maybe something came up that prevented her from coming" Kotori said

"A likely story" Umi said

"Please calm down Umi. Let's just hear what Honoka's reason is before we make any assumptions" Kotori said

"Fine, but if its stupid reason then you have no right to stop me from scolding her" Umi said

Kotori only nodded. There was nothing she could say at the moment. Umi and Kotori headed over in the direction of the idol clubroom since Honoka told them that's where she would be. They made it to the stairs and they saw Honoka lying on the floor not moving. Umi's anger disappeared and worry was now in its place.

The two girls ran over to their childhood friend to see if she was okay. Umi was checking on Honoka's condition while Kotori was looking at Honoka with a worried look on her face.

"How is she Umi? Is she okay?" Kotori asked

"She's fine. I think she was rushing down the stairs. She probably slipped and fell. It looks like she hit her head when she hit the bottom" Umi said

"Let's get her to the infirmary" Kotori said

"Alright, let's go" Umi said

Umi grabbed Honoka's left arm while Kotori grabbed her right arm. They carried her to the infirmary and set her down on the bed. The two girls then went to the clubroom because they were supposed to have a meeting today. They saw that everyone was there and the two childhood friends explained Honoka's condition to them. They were shocked to hear that Honoka had been unconscious for the rest of the day.

Everyone visited her but everyone had to leave and the only ones who were still in the room was Nozomi, Umi and Kotori. Umi was able to stay since her other club didn't have a meeting today.

It had already been two hours since Honoka had been found and she still didn't wake up. Her friends were starting to fear that she had been put in a coma because of that fall. They were also afraid that she might have a concussion.

The three girls that were still in the room heard some groaning and they turned over towards Honoka and saw that she was started to wake up. They surrounded her instantly and watched her as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but as more time passed it started to clearer. Honoka tried to sit up but she fell back down. She tried again and she felt a pair hands help her sit up.

When she looked around she saw that she was in the infirmary and the next thing she noticed was that three of her friends were by her side. She saw that it was Umi, Kotori and Nozomi.

"Take it easy, Honoka" Umi said

"Umi?" Honoka asked

"Honoka, how many fingers am I holding up?" Kotori asked

Honoka saw that Kotori was holding three fingers.

"Three" Honoka answered

They were relieved at the answer. Honoka didn't have concussion, but she was still disoriented.

Umi and Kotori wanted to stay by her side but they had already planned to go on a date. Nozomi knew that they were thinking of canceling the date that they wanted to go on.

"Umi, Kotori, go ahead and go on your date" Nozomi said

"But what about Honoka?" Kotori asked

"Don't worry, I'll be with her" Nozomi said

"Are you sure?" Umi asked

"Of course go ahead" Nozomi said

They thanked Nozomi and went off. Nozomi turned back to Honoka and saw that she was still dazed. That fall was more severe than she thought it was. She was thinking that it would be better if she were to get some rest but there was no way that she could stay in the school because it was almost time for the school to be locked up for the night.

Nozomi decided that it would be better if she took Honoka back to her apartment since it was closer to the school than Honoka's house. She could also tell that Honoka was in no condition to walk on her own.

"Honoka" Nozomi said

"What is it, Nozomi?" Honoka said

"I'm gonna take you back to my apartment so you can rest over there" Nozomi said

Honoka only nodded. Nozomi turned around and Honoka was looking at Nozomi's back. Nozomi bent down and had her hands behind her back.

"Get on my back and I'll carry you" Nozomi said

Honoka did what she was told and Nozomi carried her all the way to her apartment. She had to set her down so she could unlock the door and she carried her inside. She changed Honoka's clothes and had her put on a nightgown so she would more comfortable. While she was folding Honoka's uniform she saw a piece of paper fall out of Honoka's skirt pocket.

"What's that?" Nozomi asked

Nozomi picked up the paper and opened. She was disturbed at what she was looking at. She was looking at a letter that kept repeating two words. The words "Help me" was all over the letter and what was even more disturbing was that it was written in blood. She saw the bottom of the message.

"Send this to 5 other people or else" Nozomi said

Nozomi didn't know what to think about this. She was really disturbed that Honoka, of all people, had this on her.

"Why would Honoka have something like this in her possession?" Nozomi said

The lights flickered and that surprised Nozomi. This apartment doesn't have power problem that much. She then heard moaning. This moaning sent a chill down her spine. She started to sense an evil presence in the room. She turned around and saw that it was woman that looked like a zombie.

"W-what is that?" Nozomi said

The woman charged at her and tried to attack her. Nozomi was faster and she managed to pull out a charm just in time and threw at the woman. The woman reacted immediately and she screamed in pain. The woman disappeared and left Nozomi panting from what she just saw.

"What was that thing?" Nozomi asked

"N-Nozomi?" A voice said

Nozomi turned around and saw that Honoka was out of the bed and look at her with a scared look on her face.

"Honoka? What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting" Nozomi said

"I feel better now, thanks" Honoka said

Nozomi didn't want to do this but she had needed to find out what this letter was.

"Honoka, what do you know about this letter?" Nozomi asked

"I don't very much about it. I found it in the idol clubroom earlier today and then a woman appeared out of nowhere" Honoka said

"Did she appear as soon as you looked at the letter?" Nozomi asked

"That's right. At first I thought that it was someone who was trying to scare me. But her appearance looked way too real. When I was convinced that she was real I tried to escape but the door was locked which was strange since I didn't lock it" Honoka said

Nozomi didn't say anything. She actually didn't know what to say.

"The woman kept walking towards me and I tried to open the locked door by force. I was finally able to open the door and I ran out of there as fast as I could. I was running down the stairs as fast as I could. I was in such a panic that I wasn't watching where I was stepping and I ended up slipping. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the feet of that woman" Honoka said

Nozomi was now convinced that this letter had some sort of curse on it and anyone who read the letter would be cursed. That means that her and Honoka are already cursed but Nozomi knows how to deal with the supernatural.

Honoka and Nozomi discussed the situation that they were now in. They came to an agreement that no one else should look at the letter.


End file.
